


Just A Day On The Beach

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, M/M, Martian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: The Webber family going to the beach.Can be seen as a continuation on my story 'You Are My Sunlight', but can also be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Just A Day On The Beach

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Mark asked his husband as he burped their youngest son, Max.

“We talked about this, Mark.” Seb said as he was packing the last stuff that they would need for their beach day. “I just want a day for our family.”

“I’m just not sure.” the Australian murmured as he placed the little boy in his car seat.

“We’ll just have to make sure the kids behave.” the German told. “Letting them build sandcastles, playing with a ball… it shouldn’t be too hard. Furthermore, there will always be complaints about kids on beaches.”

The dark-haired man just sighed as he grabbed his other two kids.

Michael was 7 now, Mitch 5 and Max was barely 1 year old.

“Ready to go?” the blonde asked.

“Yes!” the two replied before jumping onto the back seat of the family car.

Sebastian checked over the kids’ seatbelts before sitting down in the passenger seat.

The family car was a Mercedes C-class Sedan. It was exactly big enough for their family to travel from their home near Melbourne to either the airport, the beaches or to Mark’s family who lived near Sydney.

“I bet this day’s gonna be fun.”

* * *

Mitch crunched his nose. “I don’t like this!”

Seb sighed. “Mitch, I need to put this on you, or your skin will be burnt by the end of this day. I understand that it doesn’t smell nice, I never liked it either.”

Michael tried to do the sunscreen himself, but he’d missed many places while other parts of his body were white from the cream. Mark had to solve that after he had Max done for that moment.

“We should’ve done this at home.” murmured the older man.

“Maybe.” the German said. “But we’re parents Mark, this is part of the experience.” and he stood up from the towel he’d been sitting on. “Right. You boys wanna go swim?”

The Australian was then left alone with their baby son, who was messing in the sand. He shook his head and got some of Max’s toys from the bag.

Having a big family is all Seb ever wanted, while Mark never expected to even _have_ a family due to his sexuality. Before his husband got pregnant, the Aussie had long given up on having children of his own and had actually been thinking to bring up adoption instead.

“Looks like we’ll be alone for a little while, Maxie.” the child’s father said, crouching down next to the 10-month-old and build a little sandcastle for his kid to destroy it. The dark-haired man smiled and just watched over his son. He only looked away for a couple times in his husband and other children’s direction, just taking a peek at how they were doing.

On occasion, people walked past them, often smiling down at the small child playing and rolling in the sand together with his father.

* * *

“Is it just me or does that woman over there just keep staring at you?” Seb asked when he returned, pointing out a young brunette woman a couple towel-length places down.

Mark just shrugged. “Possible. Not like I care for that attention anymore.”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “Can’t help but be jealous you know.”

“Just sit down Sebi and make _her_ jealous of you.”

“Mark, we’re in goddamn _public_!” the German hissed at his husband.

“I meant to _kiss_ you.” and the Aussie pulled his beloved down into his arms to kiss him on the lips.

Sebastian just laughed afterwards and went to change Max’s diaper at the nearest establishment with toilets and a room for changing a baby.

The dark-haired man stood up to stretch his muscles and took a little dive in the ocean to cool off. As he emerged from the water, he saw his other two kids being bothered by the woman his husband had pointed out several minutes ago. Mark just sighed as he went up to see what had happened. “Good day ma’am, is there something I could do for you?”

“Are you the father of these two?” the woman asked.

“Yes. Did they do something?”

“Dad, she was rummaging through our stuff!” Michael said.

The Aussie raised an eyebrow. “Really ma’am?”

The brunette threw an accusating glare at the oldest boy, which was spotted by the Formula 1 driver.

“Ma’am, I don’t care who you are but going through other people’s stuff is quite rude.”

The woman scoffed. “It’s also rude to sneak around with your _boy toy_ while the mother of your children is elsewhere, and all _that_ in front of your children.”

“Lady, I don’t know if you keep up with the time but that person you referred to as my ‘boy toy’ is actually my _husband_ of six years. Now, please leave me and my family alone.” and Mark took his kids back to their collection of towels.

“Why did that woman call papa a boy toy?” the oldest of the two asked.

The Australian born adult went down on one knee to lower himself to his son’s height. “Let’s just say that word is slang for a younger man in a relationship with either an older man or an older woman. It’s not such a nice word, as I’m sure you’ll learn when you’re twelve or older.”

Both boys just frowned.

The Formula 1 driver shook his head. “Some things involved with that term are not really appropriate for a kid your age to know. You’ll understand when you’re twelve.”

Around that moment, Sebastian had come back with Max in his new diaper. The young German frowned as he saw that woman stomping away, back to her own spot. “Did I miss something?”

Webber shook his head. “Nothing of importance. I’ll tell you after dinner tonight.”

The blond raised an eyebrow once more before shrugging and putting their baby down. “Alright.”

* * *

Once Mark was sure neither of the kids could accidentally walk in, he sat down with his beloved husband.

“You gonna tell me what that was all about?” Seb asked, curling into the side of his husband.

The Aussie scoffed. “The woman you saw stomping away thought I was cheating on a wife I don’t have and called you my boy toy. The _nerve_ of some people, really.”

“I didn’t think I looked young enough to even be called that anymore.” the German murmured.

“Seb, you could still be mistaken for 24 if you shaved off that beard completely.”

Vettel moved his hand over his lover’s broad chest. “Cons of a baby face, I guess. But if I were your boy toy, wouldn’t that make you a gold digger?”

The dark-haired man laughed at that imagery. “Maybe if I hadn’t been a Formula One driver myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending as I had no more inspiration, sorry.


End file.
